Podróż naokoło świata w 80-ciu dniach/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | sekcja=Rozdział I | poprzedni= | następny=Rozdział II | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział I Phileas Fogg, zachwycony Obieżyświatem, przyjmuje go do służby. W roku 1872 dom pod numerem 7-ym przy Saville-row Burlington Garden, w którym w roku 1814 zmarł Sheridan, był zamieszkany przez Phileasa Fogg, członka londyńskiego Reform-Clubu, osobistości wybitnej i wielce oryginalnej. Będąc synem słynnego mówcy angielskiego, Phileas Fogg był istotą zagadkową, o której, prócz, tego, iż odznaczał się elegancyą i urodą, nic wiecej nie wiedziano. Mówiono, iż jest podobnym do Byrona, naturalnie tylko z budowy głowy. Był to Byron z wąsami i faworytami; Byron, nie podlegający żadnym cierpieniom; który mógłby żyć sto lat, nie starzejąc się zupełnie. Anglik z pierwszego rzutu oka, Phileas Fogg nie wyglądał jednakże na Londyńczyka. Nie widziano go nigdy ani na giełdzie, rani w banku, ani w żadnym kantorze na City. Nigdy na kanałach lub portach londyńskich nie ukazały się statki jego. Pan ten nie należał do żadnego komitetu administracyjnego: nie był on ani kupcem, ani przemysłowcem, ani też rolnikiem, Nie zajmował się żadnemi instytucyami publiczmemi: ani instytucyą królewską Wielkiej Brytanii, ani londyńską, ani instytucyą rękodzielników, ani instytucyą literacką Wschodu, ani instytucyą prawa, ani, nawet sztuk pięknych i nauk, będącej pod opieką Jej Królewskiej Mości. Nie należał wreszcie do żadnego, stowarzyszenia, których tak wiele posiada stolica Anglii, zaczynając od stowarzyszenia Armonica aż do stowarzyszenia Pomologicznego, założonego w celu wyniszczenia szkodliwych owadów. Phileas Fogg był członkiem Reform-Clubu i działalność jego na tem się kończyła. Niech nikogo to nie dziwi, iż osoba tak zagadkowa zaliczona została do członków tego poważnego Stowarzyszenia. Przyjęto go dzięki poleceniu »Braci M. M. Bariug«, u których miał otwarty kredyt. Czy Phileas Fogg był bogatym? Niewątpliwie. Ale w jaki sposób zdobył majątek, o tem najlepiej wtajemniczeni nie wiedzieli; a do niego samego nikt nie ośmielił się zwrócić z podobnem zapytaniem. Nie był rozrzutnym, ani też skąpym, gdyż chętnie spieszył z datkami, gdy szło o rzecz szlachetną lub użyteczną. Czynił to zwykle po cichu, bezimiennie. Phileas Fogg nie należał do ludzi towarzyskich. Mówił bardzo mało i wydawał się osobnikiem nader tajemniczym. Czy pan Fogg podróżował kiedy? Takby przypuścić należało, gdyż nikt nie znał lepiej od niego wszystkich części świata, Nie było miejsca nawet najbardziej oddalonego, o któremby nie mógł udzielić szczegółowych objaśnień . Nieraz, kilku słowy, krótko i jasno wypowiedzianemi, zbijał wiadomości krążące w klubie o zaginionych podróżnikach. Wynajdywał prawdziwe przyczyny i słowa jego zwykle się sprawdzały, jak gdyby był jasnowidzącym. Faktem jednak było, iż w przeciągu wielu lat p. Fogg nie opuszczał Londynu. Nigdzie też nie bywał i ci, co go znali bliżej, utrzymywali, iż odbywał codziennie jedną tylko drogę, a mianowicie: z domu do klubu, a z klubu do domu. Jedyną jego rozrywka było odczytywanie dzienników i grywanie w wista. Grywał zazwyczaj szczęśliwie, a wygraną przeznaczał na cele dobroczynne. Gra sama przez się wydawała mu się walką, w której przeszkody pokonywał z niewzruszonym spokojem, cechującym całą jego naturę. O jego rodzinie nie wiedziano nic, ani też o krewnych i przyjaciołach; mieszkał samotnie we własnym domu przy Saville-row; do usługi miał jednego służącego. Obiad i śniadanie spożywał w klubie, samotnie, o jednej i tej samej godzinie, na jednem i tem samem miejscu, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Dziesięć godzin na dobę spędzał u siebie, dokąd wracał zwykle o północy, resztę zaś czasu przepędzał w klubie. Wyjątkowe miał tam względy. Wybierano dlań najlepsze potrawy, które podawano na najwykwintniejszej porcelanie i najcieńszym obrusie. Wytworne wina podawano mu w najdroższych kielichach, Jeżeli życie prowadzone w ten sposób można nazwać dziwacznem, to dziwaczność ta, przyznać trzeba, była bardzo wygodną. Dom przy ulicy Saville-row, chociaż nie był zbytkownie urządzony, posiadał jednakże wszelkie wygody. Od jedynego swego sługi pan Fogg wymagał punktualności i niezwykłej sumienności. Tego właśnie dnia, a było to 29 października, odprawił Jamesa Forstera z powodu, iż podał mu wodę do golenia o 3 stopnie za chłodną. Oczekiwał właśnie przybycia nowego sługi, który miał się zjawić o 2-giej lub wpół do 12-tej. Phileas Fogg, z rękoma opartemi na kolanach, z głową podniesioną, śledził wskazówki zegara, pokazującego godziny, minuty, sekundy, dnie i pory roku. Gdy zegar uderzył oznaczona godzinę, pan Fogg powstał, by udać się do klubu. W tej chwili zapukano do drzwi, był to zwolniony ze służby James Forster. — Nowy lokaj przyszedł — oznajmił. Człowiek mniej więcej lat trzydziestu ukazał się we drzwiach. — Jesteś Francuzem i nazywasz się John? — spytał go Phileas Fogg. — Nazywam się Jan, do usług — odrzekł nowoprzybyły — Jan Obieżyświat. Sądzę, że jestem uczciwym człowiekiem, panie, i uprawiam kilka rzemiosł. Byłem wędrownym śpiewakiem, ujeżdżaczem cyrkowym, linoskokiem, później zostałem nauczycielem gimnastyki, a następnie, by się stać pożyteczniejszym społeczeństwu — sierżantem. Pięć lat minęło od chwili opuszczenia Francyi i, chcąc zakosztować życia rodzinnego, zgodziłem się za lokaja w Anglii. Obecnie jestem bez miejsca i, dowiedziawszy się, iż u pana wakuje posada, przyszedłem ofiarować mu swoje usługi. — Podobasz mi się Obieżyświecie. Polecono mi cię. Czy znasz moje wymagania? — Tak, panie. — Dobrze więc, któraż teraz godzina? — Jedenasta minut dwadzieścia dwie — odpowiedział Obieżyświat — wyciągając z kieszeni olbrzymi zegarek srebrny. — Zegarek twój się spóźnia — oznajmił pan Fogg. — Wybacz pan, ale to niemożliwe. — Spóźniłeś się o cztery minuty. Mniejsza z tem. Od tej więc chwili, t. j. w środę, dnia 2 października 1872 r., o godzinie 2-giej minut dwadzieścia dziewięć rano, przyjmuję cię do służby. — Rzekłszy to, pan Fogg powstał, włożył kapelusz na głowę i wyszedł, nie wypowiedziawszy słowa. Obieżyświat niebawem usłyszał dwukrotne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Jednemi wychodził jego nowy pan, drugiemi zaś poprzednik jego James Forster. Obieżyświat pozostał sam jeden w mieszkaniu.